


Control

by Still_Aliveand_Kicking



Series: The Chronicles of Four [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Aliveand_Kicking/pseuds/Still_Aliveand_Kicking
Summary: Darcy is feeling lost at work, and like her life is out-of-control. Natasha has a way to fix that.(AKA my first time writing smut, it's kinky, porn without plot)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meleedamage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/gifts).



> Whew. So. This is my very first explicit fic....be gentle with me? Please read all the tags so you know what's coming (not just Steve..hehe).
> 
> This is a very late birthday fic for meleedamage, as she wrote me something in 2016 and I wanted to return the favor because I LOVE HER!!! 
> 
> This also goes out to miin (awwheartno) for being amazingly awesome and inspiring me to write. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Darcy blinked once.

 

    Darcy blinked twice.

 

    The image before her was a sight to behold, and yet, despite pinching herself and blinking (more than twice) she still saw the three most gorgeous people she knew in her bedroom, wearing close to nothing. Before her sat Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers, and James Buchanan Barnes; the top three people on her 'would totally bang if invited' list...yet she never pictured them all at the same time. All in all, it was a good picture to say in the least.

 

    As eloquent as always, Darcy spoke first. "Hey-uh...guys. Am I interrupting something?" When no one spoke immediately, she continued digging herself further into a hole by adding, "Wait, I can't be interrupting something, because this is my bedroom. Unless I am...I'm not judging your kinks...but you could always ask first..." 

 

    Speaking of kinks, Steve and Bucky were sitting on the ground with their knees splayed and hands behind their backs while Natasha was perched on the bed. The implications of  _that_  were pretty damn hot, but considering she probably walked in on an experiment in voyeurism, it was not the time to be thinking of all the wonderfully sexy things the fine specimens in front of her got up to during their free time. Still....Mmm.

 

    "No, you're not interrupting anything, Darcy." Natasha replied cooly. "We were actually waiting for you." Steve shifted a bit, catching Darcy's attention. God, he was so beautiful. Even in just plain sweatpants, the American icon without a shirt was an image that would have anyone seeing stars and stripes, regardless of sexual orientation.

 

     _Focus, Darcy._  "Waiting? For me...to kick you out?" The brunette woman asked hesitantly. She saw a small smile on Bucky's face as he cast his eyes downwards, letting his brown hair frame his face in the most beautifully erotic way.

 

    Natasha grinned and abruptly stood, then started walking over to her. No...walking wasn't the right word...stalking fit much better, since Darcy couldn't help but feel that Nat was a hungry lioness and she was a gazelle about to be eaten alive (not that Darcy would have any complaints). "No, Darcy, we're hoping you won't kick us out," she began, now facing the other woman. "We were hoping you would join us."

 

    At those words, electricity shot through Darcy, short-circuiting her brain and making her gut boil with heat. "Wha-?"

 

    "A week ago you said you felt 'like you were losing control' because of work. In my opinion, the best way to regain control is through sex. More specifically, being a domme during sex. I may have misread your attraction to the three of us, but considering how turned on you are right now, I don't think I did, so here's a proposition; you join the three of us, whether for tonight or in the long run, I don't care. All I know is that you find us attractive, we feel the same about you, and you need some control back in your life..." Natasha paused and put a hand on her arm and smiled gently. "We're eager to help. What do you say?"

 

    Darcy was having trouble articulating her words, despite the thousands of very helpful images (and positions) her brain was running across her consciousness. "Are you three...dating? I don't want to, you know...come between you guys or anything."

 

    "No," Natasha stated firmly. "We don't really have a label for what we are. We get together for stress relief and emotional support, as well as a good fucking every now and then. Trust me, you won't come between us. And although they can't show it right now, Steve and Bucky would be  _very_  happy if you joined us."

 

    What could Darcy say...no? She was being offered sex by three superheroes because they wanted her to be happy,  _and_  found her attractive. It was like her very best fantasies coming to life..."Yes," was all Darcy had to whisper before Nat's lips pressed into hers. 

 

    Darcy had kissed plenty of woman before, of course, but none like Nat. The redhead's hands ran through Darcy's hair as she softly pressed their lips together. Within moments, Nat had Darcy opening her mouth to her and their once tame kiss became a fiery makeout. "Safeword?" Nat asked when they pulled apart for a split second before coming together again.

 

    "Color system," Darcy answered quickly before pulling Nat against her. Darcy thought to herself that she didn't even need sex...she could stand here against Nat forever and be perfectly happy. Much to her disappointment, though, they did stop, because one of the boys had moaned.

 

    "Who was that?" Nat asked, her eyes becoming cold as she stood taller and turned around. "I thought I said no noise?" When neither of the men replied, Natasha instead dropped her robe, revealing black lace underwear and a matching bra. Darcy didn't think it was possible, but she was even more turned on after the redhead revealed her lingerie. "Don't make me punish both of you..." Again, her words were met with silence. "Fine, I'll just go get the toy bag. Darcy, stay here. I'll be back soon." 

 

    Nat strode out of the room, leaving the three alone. Despite Darcy supposedly being a domme, she felt very timid in front of these two gorgeous men. "Are you guys okay with this?"

 

    Almost immediately after she finished her sentence Steve spoke, looking up at her. "Yes," he replied enthusiastically. "If you haven't noticed, doll, we're a bit crazy for you," Bucky chimed in, looking up at her with a panty-melting grin. 

 

    Those two comments were really all Darcy needed before she spoke again. "Undress me," she commanded. She thanked whatever powers that be for making her choose matching underwear today, though she couldn't help but think they wouldn't stay on for long.

 

    The two men didn't need anymore prompting before standing up and coming to bracket her between them; Steve at her front and Bucky at her back. Steve's lips came down to meet hers as they engaged in a passionate kiss, but Bucky wasn't idle, instead choosing to wrap his hands around her waist and slowly draw circles into her skin. While still kissing, Steve undid the button on her jeans and pushed them down while Bucky pulled her shirt up, leaving her in her only set of matching undergarments. They had the intended effect.

 

    Twin moans left the mouths of both super soldiers as they took in her red bra and panties. Maybe it was her fantastic rack...either way she didn't care. "God, Darce...you're so beautiful," Bucky said before cupping her breasts in his hands and firmly massaging them. She let out a breathy sigh at the feeling of cool metal and warm flesh through the material of her bra, and pushed herself further into his hands. Steve began licking at her jaw and behind her ear and she was about ready to push one of them over and start riding when Nat re-entered the room. Both of the boys paused what they were doing to look at Natasha, who was holding a black-leather briefcase.

 

    "Bed," she commanded. She strode over to Darcy and grabbed her hand before leading her to the desk in the corner and opening the briefcase. "Thanks for getting them worked up," she said with a wink. 

 

    "No problem," the other woman replied with a slightly breathless tone and a smirk. She watched Natasha root around in the case before triumphantly holding two metal rings. She strode over to the men on the bed, rings in hand and Darcy on her heels.

 

    Nat held up the rings for both the boys, and visible shivers ran through both. "Neither of you get to come until Darcy says-"

 

    "And I won't say you can until both of us come at least twice," Darcy added. She was rewarded with a brilliant smile from Nat, who seemed eerily proud.

 

    " _At least_ ," Natasha reinforced. "Then, maybe we'll let you have your release. But don't think for a second you're not going to work for it. Understood?"

 

    "Yes, ma'am," they both replied. Clearly they were affected by the events to come, as they were sporting matching tents in their sweatpants along with reddened cheeks.

 

    Natasha sat down on the bed, patting a spot beside her, indicating that Darcy should join her. Darcy sat down, a nervous smile on her face. "What do you want to do?" The redhead asked. Despite the circumstances, Natasha was all warm smiles and encouraging looks.

 

    "You know, I haven't had good oral sex in a while," she stated nonchalantly as some of her confidence returned.

 

    Natasha grinned in response before speaking. Without taking her eyes off Darcy's, she called to the boys, "Clothes off, now," and leaned in for another kiss. While the first kiss had been scorching, the second was sweet and slow, but equally as hot. When they broke apart, Nat crawled over to Bucky, putting a hand on his chest and pushing him so that he was flat on his back with her legs bracketing his hips and very prominent erection. Darcy couldn't help but stare at Bucky's cock in all it's glory...it was at least six inches and _thick,_ and Darcy couldn't stop thinking about wrapping her mouth around it. Later.

 

    She decided to crawl over to Steve, who seemed to be having a hard (haha) time breathing. Natasha wordlessly handed Darcy one of the rings and started kissing Bucky fervently as Darcy sat on her knees in front of Steve.

 

    "Hey," she said cheekily.

 

    "Hey," he responded with a shy smile.

 

    "You're pretty," Darcy stated as she looked into his _impossibly blue eyes_. He blushed even more, and she was pleased to notice that the blush extended past his neck and onto his chest.

 

    "Thanks," he replied, "I like to think so."

 

    Darcy leaned up to give him a quick kiss before turning her attention downwards to put the ring on him, and  _wow_. She thought Bucky was big, but Steve was a monster. She gave him a few languid pumps before sliding the ring onto him, getting a groan in response. Following Nat's lead, she pushed him onto his back and began nosing around his cock before licking her way up to his abs. Steve's muscles flexed deliciously under her, and she told him so.

 

    "What do you want?" She asked him.

 

    "God, Darcy," he moaned again as she bit his hip and then soothed it with her tongue. "I want...I want you to tell me what to do." He groaned again as she touched his cock in reward.

 

    "Hmm," she thought aloud as she sat back on her knees. "And _I_  want you to make me come with your mouth. But  _only_  your mouth." He sat up in response and quickly moved her so that she was on her back. Slowly, he pulled her panties down her legs, exposing her pussy to the air and making her shiver. She adjusted herself so that her back was against the pillows and her legs were spread out, and raised an eyebrow in challenge while unclasping her bra.

 

    Steve obediently laid down on his stomach, his hot breath so close against her core but not nearly close enough. When he first licked a wide stripe down her center, she had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out, and instead chose to look over at the other couple. Natasha was violently riding Bucky and his face was contorted with both pleasure and frustration, as the metal ring was still around his dick.

 

    She was brought back to Steve when he repeated the first action, followed by a series of feather-light licks to her clit, causing her to arch her back and moan. He began to suck her clit in earnest and then sooth it with the flat of his tongue, and promptly repeated that until she was shivering from being so close to release. Darcy felt a hand on her neck, and she turned to see Natasha.

 

    "How're you holding up?" Natasha asked.

 

    Steve sucked on Darcy's clit again and she moaned in response, "Good....how many orgasms have you had?"

 

    "Two," Natasha replied. Darcy had a hard time imagining what Bucky and Nat had gotten into in such a short period of time but couldn't really think past the feeling of Steve's tongue. She looked down to see that Steve was staring up at her, a dazed look in his eyes as Bucky stroked his back and over his ass. Gently, Natasha intertwined her hand with Darcy's and guided her so that Darcy was holding onto Steve's short blond hair. "He likes you to pull his hair," Natasha suggested.

 

    Doing as Natasha said, Darcy pushed Steve to lap at her entrance again, and then back up to her clit. "I'm so close..." Darcy moaned as Steve continued to suck on her clit. She felt a single, thick finger push through her opening and crook just so...

 

    "Aghhhh!" Darcy cried out in pleasure. Her vision went white and she bowed her back, pushing her head into the pillows. When the last waves of her climax washed away, she spoke. "I said your mouth, _only_ , Steve." Steve, the poor bastard, had half a mind to look scared. Despite just having come, Darcy was still at rapt attention. "Nat, do we have handcuffs?" 

 

    Nat smirked and got off the bed, approaching the briefcase. "We do, indeed," she replied, holding up a pair of brown leather cuffs. Steve whimpered below her. 

 

    "Lube, too." Darcy added. When Nat came back, Darcy looked to Bucky and tossed him the lube. "Get him ready, Buck. When he's done with his punishment you can fuck him into the mattress like the disobedient sub he is." Apparently, dirty talk was one of Steve's many kinks. He shivered and then made a slight moan, and subtly lifted his ass up.

 

    Darcy moved around to she could watch what Bucky was doing as Nat put the handcuffs around Steve's wrists, pinning his arms around his back. Bucky opened the lube and applied it generously to Steve's hole before adding some to his first finger, and then easing it into Steve.

 

    "You like that?" Natasha asked. "You like having Bucky's finger fill you up? How does it feel?"

 

    "It feels..." Steve hissed as Bucky added another finger, "It feels so good, ma'am."

 

    "Mmmm...do you like being cuffed, Stevie? You like disobeying so that you can have another big strong man fuck your asshole open?" Darcy said as Bucky started scissoring his two fingers. Steve wailed a bit at the sensation, but replied.

 

    "Yes, Miss. I disobey because I like it..."

 

    "Like what? Say it, Steve," Natasha said, grabbing his jaw and forcing her to look at him. Bucky added a third finger, causing Steve to inhale and clench around his fingers.

 

    "I-I like Bucky fucking my asshole, Miss, with his fingers it feels-ah! It feels so good!" Steve slumped into the bed, his face in the sheets as he groaned and mumbled incoherently. Bucky looked at Darcy expectantly, and she nodded in a silent response. He removed his fingers and Steve whimpered at the loss of contact. 

 

    Bucky made sure to cover his dick in lube, all while the two women watched him, and then lined himself up. They could practically hear Steve tense up, and Bucky slowly pushed in so that the head of his cock rested in Steve. "Are you okay?" Bucky asked.

 

    "God, please...Buck....oh, please fuck me!" Smiling, Bucky thrust in quickly, causing Steve to cry out.

 

    "Don't move yet," Darcy commanded. "I've only come once." She moved around to Steve's front, spreading her legs and lining his red and glistening cock with her entrance. "Can you be a good boy?" She asked Steve.

 

    Breathing hard, Steve nodded. "Yes, miss, I will be good for you."

 

    "Okay, then. Bucky's going to pound your ass so that you fuck into me, and we'll keep going like that until both Bucky and I come. Then, and only then will I remove your cock ring and let you come inside me. Got it?" Steve nodded, attempting to move his hips forward to show his eagerness. Darcy slowly moved forward and sank down onto him. He was large...but she was so turned on that all the pain was pure pleasure, and she growled at the sensation. "Bucky, move," she commanded.

 

    And move he did. He pulled out of Steve's ass and rammed back in, causing Steve to go deeper into Darcy. She clenched around him, making Steve clench around Bucky, and the cycle continued. "You like being in the middle, Steve? Like being used as a fucktoy while you watch me play with my pussy?" Natasha asked, rubbing long manicured fingers against her bare core. Steve moaned again, clenching around Bucky. 

 

    Bucky growled, grabbing Steve's hips and thrusting faster. "Shit...I'm so close...I'm gonna come..." he said before his hips stilled and he pumped Steve full of his release. Steve moaned and tried to thrust into Darcy more, but couldn't until Bucky pulled out. When the other man did, Steve began to pound Darcy mercilessly, shaking the mattress. Combined with Bucky's talented fingers stroking her clit and Nat's hands at her breasts, it was mere minutes before Darcy came. Slowly, Steve pulled out.

 

    "Okay, Steve," Darcy said breathlessly. She pulled the ring off of him, and turned so that her stomach was pressed against the bed. "You can come."

 

    Without warning, Steve plunged into her, and without giving her time to readjust began to mercilessly chase his release. He continued to pound into her until he finally came, slumping over her but keeping his bodyweight off of her with his forearms.

 

    The exhausted quartet collapsed onto the bed in a mess of sweaty limbs and blissed-out smiles. "That was...amazing," Steve mumbled while reaching to kiss Darcy on the nose.

 

    "Yeah...why didn't we do that sooner?" Darcy asked, turning to see Bucky and Nat. The two were cuddling, Bucky's thigh between Nat's legs and Nat's hand holding Darcy's.

 

    "I'm not really sure, doll. The real question is, have you ever been a domme before?" Bucky mused.

 

    The woman's in question face flushed as she peeped out a simple, "No."

 

    "Could have fooled me," Nat smiled to her, "You're a natural."

 

    "Mmmm," Steve sighed happily, "We should do this again sometime."

 

     


End file.
